


His God

by Solaris_lair



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_lair/pseuds/Solaris_lair
Summary: Лефу всегда считал своего покровителя как минимум королем. Богом на земле. Богов можно любить, а можно ненавидеть, третьего не дано.
Relationships: Gaston & LeFou (Disney), Gaston/LeFou (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	His God

Если бы можно было выбирать, кому посвятить свою жизнь, Лефу без всяких сомнений выбрал бы Гастона. С самого детства, когда двое мальчиков только познакомились, низенький и неуклюжий Лефу стал всюду следовать за своим красивым идеальным другом. Гастон был восхитителен. Гастон был красив, как бог, удачлив как герой самой прекрасной сказки, и силен, как титан. Однажды он избил троих мальчишек, напавших на Лефу. Не из любви к толстяку, конечно. Просто все должны были знать — что принадлежит Гастону, становится неприкасаемым. Нельзя взять и ударить Лефу, он ПРИ-НАД-ЛЕ-ЖИТ Гастону. Нельзя прийти в таверну и испортить там даже один несчастный стул — таверна тоже собственность Гастона. Мало-помалу жители стали привыкать к такому порядку вещей, не пытаясь его оспорить, а те трое мальчишек стали считать своего обидчика чуть ли не божеством, ревностно охраняющим все, что ему принадлежало.   
Лефу никогда не смущала роль оруженосца, глашатая и самого верного подданного. Он с радостью приносил своему хозяину пиво и жареное мясо, когда тот возвращался в таверну с охоты. Радовался всем победам своего Бога и грустил из-за его неудач. Лефу всегда был рядом с Гастоном. Лефу никогда не отворачивался от лучшего друга.

На войне Лефу было страшно. Но он не боялся смерти, он боялся за Гастона. Его покровитель во время войны сходил с ума, позволяя своей истинной натуре проявиться и превратить его из человека в дикого зверя, в монстра, жадного до крови и пыток. Став героем войны и вернувшись в родную деревню, Гастон каждое утро начинал с осознания того, что он дома. Не на войне, не в лагере, где можно кого-то убить. Он в родной деревушке, где его все любят и уважают. Лефу смотрел на него взглядом, полным обожания. Как до войны и во время ее. Лефу помогал ему вспомнить, каким Гастона видят окружающие: не убийцей, но героем, спасителем, самым лучшим горожанином, гордостью соседей. Девушки были готовы на все, чтобы выйти за него замуж, потому что он был их Богом. 

Лефу не любил, когда хозяин лучший друг, возвращаясь с охоты, заглядывал к Белль. Она всегда была неприветлива с Гастоном, закрывала дверь прямо перед ним и даже не принимала цветов. Лефу искренне считал ее идиоткой, которая пыталась показать свое достоинство не там, где нужно. Впрочем, он и тройняшек не жаловал, хотя они были куда милее Белль и даже улыбались ему, называя «месье Лефу», когда проходили мимо. 

— Гастон, ты так и будешь сидеть здесь? Лишишь горожан возможности видеть своего Бога? — оруженосец взглянул на хмурого красавца, уставившегося на огонь в камине. — Ну же, Гастон. Эта Белль не единственная девушка в округе, да еще и не самая красивая. Идем выпьем пива.  
— У меня нет сил, Лефу. Я устал.  
— Это все потому что тебе пришлось общаться с этой заумной девчонкой! Она тебе не нужна, ведь есть мы!   
— Не хочу, Лефу. Иди сам. Захвати мне пива, когда будешь возвращаться.  
Дело было плохо у его покровителя, мужчина это понимал. Его роль оруженосца подразумевала не только помощь на охоте, но и улавливание мгновенных перемен настроения охотника. Иногда это было из-за убежавшей дичи, реже — из-за неудач на личном фронте. На самом деле, Белль была первой девушкой, которая отказала Гастону, и за это Лефу даже немного уважал ее, хоть и все равно считал идиоткой. Он искренне полагал, что ей пора покориться, ведь в городке для нее не найдется мужа лучше Гастона. Лучше, красивее, сильнее — разве не это важно для женщин? Сам Лефу, если бы был девушкой, немедленно влюбился бы в него. Впрочем, француз не был уверен, что не любит своего товарища. В одной книге он уже встречал упоминания мужских пар, но раньше считал это все глупостями. А тут сам, возможно, влюбился. И не абы в кого — в самого лучшего, самого прекрасного на свете Гастона, который никогда не обратит свое внимание на мужчину. Тем более, на такого толстого, низкого и неуклюжего, как Лефу. Он, наверное, и сам не обратил бы на себя внимания — кому интересна тень, когда рядом стоит ее хозяин, божественно-идеальный Гастон?

Оруженосец поплелся на первый этаж таверны и еще с лестницы услышал, как тройняшки обсуждали его Бога — в очередной раз восхваляли его, надеясь, что охотник, спускаясь с лестницы, услышит и обратит на них свое внимание. Никто даже не обернулся, когда Лефу вошел в зал и заказал кружку пива. Конечно, с чего бы посетителям смотреть на него, он всего лишь маленькая незаметная тень. Которая иногда проваливается в пропасть и напивается до беспамятства, потому что не может исполнить свою мечту — стать значимым. В первую очередь, конечно, для Гастона. Лефу хотел, чтобы друг смотрел на него как на равного, а не видел в нем подданного, который может только служить. Лефу не тень. Он не был тенью до знакомства с Богом, а потом сам согласился быть ею. Мужчина так расстроился, что решил поскорее вернуться на второй этаж, прихватив с собой пива и крылышек для Гастона. Он не обернулся, когда тройняшки заулыбались ему и сказали свое обычное «Месье Лефу, добрый вечер». Поднявшись к двери своего лучшего друга, оруженосец тихо вошел в комнату, поставил принесенную еду и кружку пива на стол, и отправился к себе, решив не тревожить Гастона. Постояв немного за дверью, мужчина снова вошел в комнату и в этот раз направился прямо к своему покровителю, желая немедленно встряхнуть его и вывести из столь странного депрессивного состояния.  
— Гастон, так нельзя! Ты не должен страдать из-за этой глупой Белль! У тебя есть мы! Если тебе не хватает женского внимания, тройняшки всегда рядом с тобой, исполнят все, что только пожелаешь! — Лефу встал перед другом. В этот момент он едва ли не ненавидел Гастона за хандру и безучастность, а Белль за жестокосердечность. — Я всегда здесь. Если есть что-то, чего не смогут девочки, то смогу я! Мы все так любим тебя, а ты думаешь только об этой странной Белль, которая тебя недостойна. Выбери нас, а не ее, прошу. Я никогда у тебя ничего не просил, а сейчас выполни мою единственную просьбу. Выбери нас, а не ее. Она не оценит твоих жертв ради нее, она не оценит тебя.   
— Выбрать вас? Ты имеешь ввиду тебя и тройняшек? — Гастон особо умом не блистал, а потому не до конца понимал, чего от него хочет лучший друг.  
— Выбери нас всех. Забудь о Белль. Мы ценим тебя и любим. Ты нужен нам.   
— Нужен… верно. Я нужен вам так же, как вы нужны мне. Мы с тобой можем все, мой друг. — Гастон обнял оруженосца.   
— Мы можем все, Гастон. А теперь пойдем вниз. Город заждался своего короля.


End file.
